Teacher's Pet
by Madame GiGi
Summary: Teacher's Pet. A Shamal love story. This is a studentXteacher story, so be warned. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. R&R
1. Rx For a Hangover

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the homeroom teachers' head was pounding, causing everything else to be extremely annoying.

A long Tuesday night of doing various activities with various women left a certain middle school doctor slightly hung over. Of course, being hung over doesn't qualify as an illness, so he could not take a day off of work. So shortly after the school bell rang, Dr. Shamal slugged into his classroom and was greeted by his students.

"Good Morn-

"Shut up!" he groaned, interrupting his students. Dr. Shamal wasn't normally _this much_ of a jerk, but today he was just unbelievably tired. Dr. Shamal was known for being a hyperactive womanizer with no respect for anyone. But damned if he wasn't a good teacher!

Dr. Shamal slugged into class with a mug of piping hot coffee in one hand and as pillow tucked underneath his other arm. "Megumi-chaaan~..." He called as a nerdy girl with a no nonsense look on her face had pigtail braids and thick glasses, looked at him. "Yes, Dr. Shamal-sensei," she replied. "The lesson plans are in the bottom right drawer. Go to todays date and teach the class." He efficiently passed out after that sentence.

If anyone else saw this scene they might fly into a panic and have the teacher remover from the classroom. Butt he students weren't surprised, after all, this situation wasn't a first. Plus, Megumi had the highest grade in the class after all. She retrieved the plans and read them over. She instructed the class to open their Health Science textbooks, and she began teaching. Despite being unprepared, Megumi finished the lesson with twenty minutes left of class. Everyone began to talk quietly amongst friends. Five minutes to the end of class, Dr. Shamal awoke and began making preparations for his next class.

AS he was doing so, a student came up to him and set something on his desk. He looked at it, a bottle of ginger ale and a pack of peanut butter crackers. He looked at the student and recognized her as Aoi Tanaka; she was a quiet one. "What's this for?" he asked.

Her voice was sweet and quiet. "I read somewhere that this was the best way to get rid of a hangover."

"How did you know I'd have a hangover today?" Shamal asked.

"I- I Saw you in town last night doing- things, and I just had a feeling." She smiled and went back to her seat. Dr. Shamal looked at her curiously, but took the items and went to his next class when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm starting a new story (obviously!)! It's a Shamal love story inspired by ficlet I read a while ago. I'll find it one day. I'll try to update twice a week, or as much as possible.

My hands are tired from writing and typing so much, and I only have less than half of the story done.

I know this chapter was short, but they don't get too much longer after this. I hate long stories. (I'll regret those words in the future). Anyway, have a nice day.


	2. Be My Tutor!, please?

Day After Next...

* * *

><p>"As I was grading these papers, I can't say I was surprised," Dr. Shamal said to his class handing test papers back to his students. "And guess what, we have a new class low," he said emotionless; knowing the fear those words strikes into the hearts of his students. Why? Because whoever had the class low was degraded as the Class Dunce. They were forced to wear a hat that read :"I'm an Idiot"; and all of the teachers picked on that student as well for the rest of the week. Luckily, (or unluckily) today was Thursday.<p>

Everyone was nervous as he walked up and down the rows of desks repeatedly, building up the tension. Then he stopped and pulled out a dunce hat that resembled a pointy birthday hat. The two student on either side of him sat up straight, scared out of their wits. He leaned tot he right and strapped the hat on the head of seat 18: Aoi Tanaka. "congratulations, Aoi" he said popping confetti over her head, "You've reached a new low." Then he went back to the front of the classroom to write down the class work on the board.

As his back was turned, the entire class turned to look at Aoi. She huffed and slouched in her seat, knowing that she would be forced to wear the hat for the rest of the day. And every teacher for the day would come ion and pick on the new dunce, calling her up to the board to solve impossible problems, and to clean up messes, and things of the like.

After the final bell sounded, students began to pack up and leave for the day. The homeroom teacher, Dr. Shamal reentered the room after everyone was gone. He sat to his desk, took papers out of his briefcase and began to grade the. The student in the center of the room did not go unnoticed. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked not looking up from his papers. She walked up to his desk. "Dr. Shamal-sensei..." she began..." she began. "What?" he asked not looking up. "Um, I know that I'm the class dunce, but I-I..."She stammered and her sentence trailed off.

The doctor grew agitated with her quietness. "Out with it," he ordered looking at her. When he looked at her scared face, he felt a pang in his chest which he quickly dismissed as heartburn. But her worried face did remind him of someone he once knew. "Um, would you mind, if it isn't too much trouble for you, can you tutor me?" she asked, she tried to bow deeply but slammed her head on his desk. "Ow!" she cried clutching her forehead.

Shamal blushed at her cute awkwardness. and, she was really cute! And when he thought about it, it would be an excellent chance for him to fulfill a student/teacher fantasy. But the familiarity of her face was a slight turnoff. So until he found out why, he decided to hold on hitting on her like he does with the other girls. "Fine," he agreed, going back to work. "Be here tomorrow after school." "Eh!" she gasped.

"T-Tomorrow!" she asked shocked.

"Yes. Is that a problem for you?"

"Well; I had something I had to do..." she trailed off again. Shamal shot her a look. "But! I'll just go late!," she waved he hands defensively.

"Okay," he said turning back to his work. "Is that all?"

"Yes!," she said picking up her things. "Thank you so much, Dr, Shamal," she called, leaving. He grunted in response.

* * *

><p>That night, Shamal went home and lay on his bed. Somehow he began thinking about Aoi Tanaka and wondered why she looked so familiar. It took him a while, but eventually he began to remember. He remembered an Aoi once, many years ago.<p>

Shamal's family business moved him around a lot and sent him all over the world. He did various things for some shady people, not allowing him to form close relationships with people for fear they would get hurt. But somehow, while in Japan all those years ago, a girl named Aoi weaseled her way into his heart.

'So that's who she reminds me of,' Shamal thought, 'an old love...' He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next Day. . .<p>

After school, the children preparing to leave the classroom, as their final teacher was ecstatic at the possibility of doing something exciting after school.

The children bowed to their sensei and the final bell rang, and everyone ran out of the classroom. Everyone except, of course, Aoi Tanaka, who had a study date with her homeroom teacher. she was getting her things ready when said teacher slid the classroom door open.

Aoi smiled and waved as Dr. Shamal slouched into the room with his briefcase. He looked at her and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Huh? Did you forget, Dr. Shamal-sensei? You were supposed to be tutoring me today?," she panicked. Shamal perked up, remembering. "Oh, yeah, hold on; I just have to go get something. I'll be back in a sec." He set his briefcase on his desk and left the room.

'I guess I'll take this time to slip into something more comfortable,' Aoi thought, taking out her gym clothes. Aoi had skipped track practice to come here today, but they were usually out there until five. So she planned to join them after her tutoring session.

She stripped down to her blue underwear set, unaware her teacher was returning.

Shamal went to the teacher's lounge down the hall for a piping hot cup of coffee. Thinking how Aoi is the dumbest kid in class, he'd figured he'd need a patience boost. He began sliding open he door, but one peek inside made him quickly close it. But it was too late. The image he saw was burned into his retinas.

What did he see? Aoi's blue bra and panty set on her slender, ivory body. Her blunt, straight, black hair stayed perfect as it dangled across her shoulders. Admittedly, she was a true Japanese beauty.

Shamal suddenly thought, 'WHY IS SHE GETTING NAKED! His back was pressed to he wall, his face was flushed and he was breathing deeply. 'Perhaps she had the same ideas I do?' His face flushed more at that thought.

He thought about it a moment or two more before going back into the classroom still wrapped up in his thoughts. His opened the door and walked stiffly into the classroom, avoiding eye contact with the girl. When he peeked at her, he saw her curious face looking at him. 'If she wanted to do those things, then why did I give her privacy?' Not paying attention, he walked straight into his desk. "D'Ouch!", he cried out.

"Dr. Shamal!" Aoi cried jumping out of her seat. She began to make her way toward him, but he held out his hand in a stopping motion.

"I-Its okay! I understand you need your privacy!" He stammered almost spilling his lukewarm coffee.

She stopped and titled her head. "What?"

He cleared his throat, "nothing." He made his way toward her, "okay, lets get started." 'There's something seriously wrong with me nowadays,' he thought taking a seat in the desk next to her. Shamal asked Aoi what she was having trouble with, and they constructed a guide. They began working immediately. Around 4:30 Aoi was able to grasp the knowledge up to chapter 10 in their textbook, undiscouraged that the class was currently working in chapter 25 in their Health Science class.

By this time she had completely missed track practice and just decided to go home. Since tomorrow was Friday, Aoi and Shamal decided not to have tutoring and just enjoy their weekend.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Finally after forever, I'm uploading chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy. Trust me, the story gets better as we move along. I've written like, eight chapters of this story already, cos its so beautiful!  
>Stick around for the next chapter. Please review. :3<p> 


	3. Enter: Love Rival, Bianchi!

**Teacher's Pet**: Love Rival, Bianchi!

* * *

><p>To say that Bianchi Gokudera was beautiful would be an understatement. Its often said that she is so beautiful that her own brother becomes incapacitated by her beauty!<p>

So this naturally made her a target for Dr. Shamal's affection.

He had been walking home and as usual he walked by the Sawada residence, where it always seemed to be a party going on. There were children running and playing on the side of the house, teenagers hung out in bith the front and back yards, and tanning on the front lawn was...

BIANCHI-CHAAAN~~~!" Shamal exclaimed as bounded up to her, abandoning all self-respect on the sidewalk. "You look amazing in that bikini, Bianchi-chan!"

Bianchi, a purple-haired, Italian woman lay in the sun completley ignoring the science teacher. To say that she and Shamal went way back would be a lie. Sure, being in the Italian mob from young ages, their paths crossed alot, but that was pretty much it. It wasn't until she matured into a woman that Shamal took notice of her. And even though she repeatedly professed her love for a man named Reborn, he couldn't stop the surge of feelings that he got whenever he was around her.

He always became inexplicably happy and euphoric when she came around. Even though she shoved poisonous pies and cakes into his face, but hey, she wasn't called the Poison Scorpion fo nothing. But despite Shamal's advances, she always ignored him or just outright rejected him. And even despite all that, Shamal always proclaimed his lusty love for her!

* * *

><p>Bianchi Goudera was sunbathing when Shamal tried to pounce on her; and she just shoved a poisonos pie in his face.<p>

He wiped the cream off his mouth. "Oh, Bianchi-chan, when are you going to admit you have the hots for me?" He asked happily. "I don't know how much longer I can wait!3!"

"When you DIE!" she declared harshly, coming at him with another confectionary. Shamal dodged.

Although she was trying to kill him, he really enjoyed her company.

"Oi, Shamal! How's it goin'?" a high squeaky voice asked him.

Shamal looked down at a small five-year-old boy wearing a suit with a live chameleon resting in his fedora.

"Ah, Reborn," Shamal said calming down, "long time, no see? I'm just fine."

That's right, Bianchi's lover is five... Or rather, stuck in a five year old's body (but that's a story for another time)

"You lookin' for someone?" Reborn asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"No," Shamal responded, "just on my way home. Tought I'd say 'hi'."

Shamal and Reborn exchanged words and stares, and eventually Shamal went on his way.

'_One day'_, he thought, _'I'll find someone to love me the way she loves him_.'

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Okay, since someone decided to alert this story, I guess I might as well finish it. Just be warned :EXTREME MARY-SUE-NESS AHEAD! (except for the whole being perfect at everything thing.) Please review!


	4. BiCurious

Teacher's Pet: Chapter 4: Bi-Curious

* * *

><p>At this point, Aoi had been staying after school for two weeks to receive tutoring from her Health Science teacher, Dr. Shamal. During their sessions she would be left to endure the awkward silence among them as she worked on the problems and things of the like. Clearly, she began to wonder.<p>

-She wondered where he was from. What was his favorite color? Food? What did he dream about? Does he like kabuki?

-One day, Shamal caught her staring at him. He figured she didn't understand something about the lecture and asked, 'what?' She blushed and replied, "nothing." Shamal shrugged it off and continued. He gave her some problems to do and she immediately got to work on them.

-As she worked, Dr. Shamal's mind began to wander... To Aoi!

-He began to ask himself things like: _What is her favorite color? What does she do with her spare time? What would she look like in a sundress? Are her friends cute too? I've been in Japan for months now and I still don't know what 'kabuki' is. _

-Yes, that last one wasn't a question, but Shamal needed to think about something else so he didn't feel like such a creep.

-"You'd better study for the test Friday," Shamal reminded her. -She smiled softly and said, "okay!" Her smile faded and was replaced with a more serious look as she stared at her teacher sternly.

-His face flushed. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked wiping his face off.

-"No-no," she shook her head, "it's not that... Dr. Shamal... What is your favorite color?" she asked.

-"Oh..." Shamal stared at her, perplexed. "Um, I would have to say purple."

-"Hm, really? Okay," she said calmly looking back a her work.

-Shamal was a little alarmed by the question, but asked, "What about you? What is your favorite color?"

-Aoi thought about it. "Hmmm... Pink!" she finally declared. They shared a chuckle.

* * *

><p>-They carried on like that for a while. Asking each other questions, and giggling and chuckling at the other's response, and learning a lot about each other.<p>

-Dr. Shamal learned that Aoi was on the track team. And that her lowest grade was in his class (hence the tutoring, but she'd brought it up since). She's a student ambassador, and she volunteers at the hospital on weekends. He thought she was very admirable and wished more students weren't as useless as they were.

-And alternately, Aoi learned that Dr. Shamal was from Italy. And before he got into medicine (as he told her), he was an entomologist, or someone who studied insects. His favorite color is purple, and he loves women... Studies, that is.

-They had been sharing more laughs when the classroom door suddenly slid open. It was Megumi Suzuho, the class genius! Her orange braids hung over her shoulders as the sun glinted off her glasses. She was average height and had freckles on her nose.

-"Ah, I see you're still here Dr. Shamal-sensei," she said with a blank face walking toward the pair at Aoi's desk; not even acknowledging Aoi herself. "As the student council president, I am here to deliver these papers to you, straight from the headmasters desk." She handed him a stack of paper clipped papers.

-"Hi, Suzuho-san," Aoi said, unfazed by her attitude.

-Megumi looked down her nose at the seated Aoi. "Oh, Tanaka, I hardly noticed you there with that boring haircut," she said snidley.

-Aoi chuckled, embarrassed, but not at the hair comment. "Well, after failing that test the last time, I've decided to get some tutoring. I've been here almost every other day of the week for the last two weeks!" Aoi laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

-"That's strange," Megumi said shooting a glance at Dr. Shamal; "Dr. Shamal never said he did tutoring."

-"That's because I didn't want all those dumb brats bothering me after school," Shamal said slightly annoyed with her Nancy Drew looks.

-Megumi crossed her arms in front of her chest and shifted her weight to one foot. "If that's the case, then would you mind if I joined you guys sometime?"

-"Huh?" said Shamal, "Why? You're the smartest kid in class? Attending tutoring will help you in no way. I suggest that you just relax at home."

-"Oh really," Megumi asked glaring at the good doctor.

-"Yes," he replied inwardly rolling his eyes. 'She's _really_ not my cup of tea,' he thought to himself.

-Megumi sent a harsh glare toward Aoi before storming out of the classroom, slamming the door closed behind her.

-Aoi looked at her teacher, and he looked at her.

-"Yikes!" she said, "Suzuho-san is kinda scary."

-Shamal sighed.

-Aoi asked him one final question and they ended their session for that day.

-"Don't forget the test Friday," Shamal called to Aoi as she left. "Okay!" she called back.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Tuesday...<strong>/Homeroom/

-Dr. Shamal walked up and down the aisles of his classroom handing back papers from last Friday's test. "Congrats everyone, I've seen a lot of improvement since last segments test." Some students breathed a sigh of relief. "And you now what that means, we have a new class low." Everyone immediately sucked back in their breath.

-The newest title of 'Dunce' was awarded to Sakura Izumi, who burst out into tears wen the teacher put the hat on her.

-"Calm down," he told her unsympathetically. If you all want some good news, we have a new class high."

-"WHAT?" Shouted Megumi Suzuho almost jumping out of her seat. Dr. Shamal looked at her. "W-Who!" She seethed. 'Who's smarter than me?' she thought angrily.

-"Well, shockingly it was the last dunce," Shamal responded scratching his cheek. "Aoi Tanaka."

-"_**Ehhhh**_!" The class gasped in unison.

-"How is that even possible? I got 100% on my test!" Megumi said holding up her own test paper.

-"Yes, but you didn't answer the extra credit question. it was worth three points."

-Aoi looked down at her paper and clapped her hands over her mouth. 'I got 103? Impossible!'

-"Argh! This is ludicrous" Megumi proclaimed before slouching in her seat.

-The day went on with teachers picking on poor Izumi, and and the other students casting sideways glances at Aoi and Megumi.

-The classroom was a mix of many different emotions. Including the foreboding feeling that something was about to go down.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

And heeere's CH4! IDKY it took me so long to get up. I'm never home anymore these days.

In case you don't know what **kabuki** is, its Japanese open air theater. If I ever go to Japan, I really want to see it.

Not much to say about this chapter except, this is where it all begins! DUN DUN DUNNN!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Preview:<p>

"Come on, Aoi-**CHAN**! Don't tell us you don't want it."

She chucked nervously and scratched her face hoping someone would come and save her from this situation. But she had no choice. The blue-haired girl grabbed her wrists and drug her away from the party towards the empty children's playground.

It was quiet and damp where they took her and flung her on the ground. "Oh, my bad, are you alright?" they asked laughing. Aoi brushed the grass stains off her knees as she stood up. "Oh, there's no need for that," they said pushing her back down on her behind.

* * *

><p>Welp, there ya go. I hate long chapters with a passion, but chapter five is sooooo long! I saw it and almost cried. If it gets to be too long, I might just break it up into 2 parts. Anyaway, I'll update as soon as possible.<p>

Love,

Madame GiGi


	5. Its Not What You Think

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 5:

Its Not What You Think

* * *

><p>-Everyone congratulated Aoi on her success, and she thanked them. She was as happy as ever. Little did she know that there was a certain someone who wasn't to ecstatic about Aoi's newfound happiness.<p>

* * *

><p>-One day, Aoi walked into class and greeted the other students. Strangely, no one greeted her back. Curious, she was about to tap on someones shoulder when the school bell rang signaling the start of the day.<p>

_First class: Homeroom_

Dr. Shamal walked into the classroom and the students stood. Although no one really bowed, they only moved their shoulders. Aoi didn't really notice since she really did bow like she was supposed to. Shamal did notice, but since he didn't really care for children he really didn't care. He continued with his lesson as planned. The students did the same non-bowing thing when class was over.

=When he was gone, Aoi turned around to say hello to the kid behind her; but as soon as she turned and made eye contact the girl went to the stand at the back of the classroom.

='Hm,' Aoi thought. She looked over and spied her friend Yumi. "Hi, Yumi!" Aoi called walking toward her.

=Yumi was sitting at her desk by the window with her back to Aoi. She suddenly got up and began walking to the back of of the classroom.

="Yumi!" she called again as her friend exited the classroom. =

Aoi was puzzled. She stepped out of the classroom after Yumi to see her back already at the end of the hallway turning right. Aoi chased her, calling her name in the process. When Aoi turned the same corner she found herself staring down an empty hallway. She was about to pursue after her when she realized the bell was about to ring, so she gave up and went back to class.

=The next teacher was taking role.

="Hm? No Agoto-san?" the elderly man asked. "The records say she was here last class." He looked to the class, "does anyone know anything?" No one spoke.

="Umm.." Aoi began eyes downcast, I don't know where she is. I tried to follow her, but she disappeared."

="Are you saying she's skipping class?"

="N-No! Maybe she got sick and went to the nurse's office. That's all I'm saying."

="Hmm. Okay then," he agreed setting down the roll sheet on the desk. "Alright everyone, take out your textbooks..." the teacher began his lesson.

=Meanwhile Aoi sat sad and worried about her friend, unable to concentrate. 'I hope Yumi is okay' she thought.

=Yumi never came back to class, they eventually found out that she did go home for the day. Aoi washed over with relief when she'd heard.

=The sad part was that she had to overhear someone talking about it. No one told her what happened to her best fiend directly. No one would even talk to her. Aoi began to think everyone was ignoring her.

='No, they couldn't be ignoring me,' she thought with a naive smirk. 'Maybe its something else. Like, maybe they're planning something, and they'll tell me eventually. Yeah that's it!' Aoi was satisfied with her rationalization and thought no more about it. In fact she looked at her classmates with a happy smile plastered to her face, waiting to be included in the joke. She knew she's have a good laugh when she found out.

=What she didn't know was that the situation was just the opposite. Everyone really was ignoring her.

='Jeez, even thought they're ignoring me to put together my birthday gift,' as she must've figured, 'I must admit its pretty lonely not talking to anyone,' she thought getting ready for fourth period.

=As she was putting her journal on her desk, she heard someone speaking quietly.

='The party's at Midori Park on Saturday." It was a loud whisper, so Aoi figured they wanted her to overhear it.

='I knew it!' Aoi thought excitedly. 'They're throwing a party for me at my favorite park! Yumi must've told them!' Aoi couldn't keep the smile off her face. 'Oh! I have to act surprised when I get there!' Aoi couldn't keep her thoughts off the party and what she would wear. Saturday Night... Aoi put on a pink track suit and novelty birthday hat and headed out for Midori park.

=She could see the party from the entrance of the park and briskly made her way over. She could see everyone partying and having a good time.

=Food was set up under a pavilion. Lights had been strung up on poles everywhere and the kids were dancing.

=Aoi popped over and proclaimed with her arms high "I'm here!" No one paid her any attention except for the people near her who shot her dirty looks. 'Hm," her smile faded a little and she drooped her arms. Aoi walked around the party looking for a familiar face. When she spotted a few classmates she went over to them.

="Hi guys!" she said happily. When she looked at their faces she only saw anger and disgust. She panicked at first but realized, "You guys must be upset I found out about the party. You must've not been ready for me to show up. It's okay though, I appreciate the thought." She smiled at them and they just rolled their eyes and stormed off.

="That just ruined my night," she heard someone say. Aoi just giggled it off and retreated to the punch bowl. She had been standing there a while and she started to get depressed that no one had wished her a happy birthday yet.

=Right when she was hoping that someone would come by soon, a group of three tan girls sauntered over to the punch bowl. Aoi recognized them form class but couldn't say she knew them on a personal level. They were all taller and more developed than she was.

=They surrounded the birthday girl who had had her legs against the table. She felt kind of trapped. "Sup?" one girl with blue pigtails asked her tapping the bottom of her plastic cup making her spill some. Aoi tried not to get upset.

="Issit yer birthday," asked the one on her right who had an short orange pixie cut. She flicked Aoi's pink birthday hat.

=Aoi shrank back, feeling a little intimidated. "Err, no; but it will be soon. I thought this party was for me thrown by my classmates..." The three girls, the last in front of her who had long straight hair, exchanged amused looks.

="Ya hear that girls," the long haired leader began with a nasty smirk Aoi-chan says this here was a birthday party for her!" They all laughed nasal laughs. Aoi laughed nervously. When they suddenly stopped Aoi tensed.

="Come with us, Aoi. We've got a gift for you," she said with a serous face. Every fiber of Aoi's being told her not to go.

="Uh, jeez, thanks really, but I uh-"

="Come on, Aoi-CHAN!" Don't tell us you don't want it."

=Aoi chuckled shakily and scratched the side of her face hoping someone would come and save her from this situation. But she had no choice when the Pixie Cut and Blue Haired girls grabbed her wrists and drug her away from the party towards the children playground off in the distance.

=It was quiet and damp where they took her and flung her on the ground. "Oh My bad! Are you alright?" they asked laughing. Aoi stood up and tried to brush the grass stains off her knees. "Oh there's no need for any of that," they said pushing her back down on her behind.

=The leader took an angry tone of voice and stood over Aoi with clenched fists. "I'm only going to ask you this once Aoi Tanaka; what are you doing here?"

=Aoi's eyes were wide with fear as she stuttered her reply. "I-I h-honestly thought this party was f-for me!" She could feel hot tears coming to the back of her eyes.

="Oh please," said blue with a role of her eyes, "get your head out of your ass. Who invited you?" =When Aoi thought about it she had assumed the party was for her and realized she hadn't been invited. "N-Nobody..." she said quietly. "But I-" ="So why the hell would you think this party was for you?"

=Aoi flinched at their harsh words and tones. She didn't understand why they were being so mean to her when she had ever done anything to them. Maybe that was it!

="Girls," Aoi sniffed, "if this is because we never got the chance to be friends then I'm sorry; but we can start now." Aoi thought her offer of friendship would be enough to melt their icy hearts.

="Bitch please," said the pixie girl and poured Aoi's own cup of punch that she had taken from her all over Aoi's head. Aoi blinked in confusion, fighting back tears, then the pixie cut kicked her over.

="OW! What are you doing?" Aoi demanded to know.

="Don't give us that innocent act," said the leader with her arms folded. "We know you for the skank you really are!" The long haired leader crossed her arms. "So do not play Mary-Sue with us!" They each kicked her repeatedly and spit on her. Aoi was in fetal position protecting her head when the assault finally stopped. "And by the way, if you tell anyone what happened here, we'll make your life a living hell!" They then walked away calling horrid names at her like, 'whore', 'skank', and 'slut.'

=Aoi was still confused but didn't waste any time jumping up and running from the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Betcha thought I wasn't going to update thiss story again anytime soon? But you're wrong, because I'm still in love with this story. In fact, I have like 10 chapters written out. And now I have all the time in the world to update! Stick around because things are really going to tense up in the next few chapters. In mean time here's a preview of whats to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

"Yumi you know that's a lie!", Aoi retorted. "I would never do anything like that! I got that grade through hard work."

"Oh yeah? I also thought you were my friend who told me everything! Who wasn't a hussy! But apparently I don't know jack!" Yumi shouted at Aoi and left the bathroom.

Aoi wanted to cry, but she knew she had to get back to class. Both she and Yumi were already late. The class was wondering if Yumi had spilled the beans or f the girls had gotten into a fight.

Aoi couldn't wait for class to be over so that she could confront Megumi Suzuho. She ruined her life! This was worst day of her life, and it was Megumi's fault!

* * *

><p>I just went through and edited this entire story, it didn't save, so I did it again.<p>

I don't know how to feel aout the preview. I was realy excited when I first read it, but then there were so many sentences inbetween. Oh well. Shit gets real in the next chapter. Do you think you can be patient?

Please come back again to play with the

_Teacher's Pet!_

_Love,_

Madame GiGi


	6. I'm Sorry (pt 1)

The Next Day at School...

Detention had let out early since none of the kids were having. Although, Megumi had excused herself early to perform her representative duties.

Aoi went to school more tense than before. All sorts of questions ran through her mins, such as how everyone was going to treat her, whether Suzuho will be there, or more importantly, Yumi? She stood in front of the classroom door wondering what awaited her before hesitantly reaching for the handle. Everyone stared at her nut she kept her head down and kept her bag clutched to her chest as she hurried to her seat. She kept her head down as the room became deafeningly silent.

"Good morning, Tanaka-san."

Her head shot up, wondering who would be so bold as to speak to her in a happy voice. However she was still a bit apprehensive as a small group made their way to her, two boys and two girls. A tall, dark-haired boy and a smaller light-haired one; and a normal looking girl next to a gothic girl.

"Sup?" greeted the normal, brown-haired girl in front.

"Ah! Good morning!" Aoi greeted standing up.

"Listen, Tanaka, we're really sorry for not believing you about the Dr. Shamal business. I mean, he's really creepy, but you just don't seem like that kind of girl." She gave the troubled teen an apologetic smile. The gothic girl next to her shifted as if she was about to say something and Aoi stiffened.

"Again, we're really sorry."

Aoi relaxed. "Honestly, I'm just glad someone believes me. I really appreciate it." She had to restrain herself from hugging them, she was so happy.

The group stood to the class and proclaimed, "IF ANYONE ELSE HAS A PROBLEM WITH TANAKA-SAN, THEN YOU CAN TAKE IT UP WITH US! THE KENDO CLUB!"

The rest of the class was shocked; they didn't look like the kendo club.

Precisely then, Megumi Suzuho walked through the classroom doors. The brown-haired girl growled and Aoi calmed her down.

"Calm down, Sayo-san," she whispered.

Megumi looked at the group and pursed her lips."Oh look, the bitch got a pack of dogs to protect her. Have fun with that."

With that, Sayo was riled up again. This time one of the boys stopped her, informing her that class was starting.

Ao was a bit too scared to admit it, but after yesterday the teen was a bit worried about seeing Dr. Shamal again._ 'This must be the kind of feeling you get when you run into your ex at a convenience store;'_ she thought._ 'Agh! What am I thinking?! No wonder people think I'm a shameless woman.'_ Her head was so clouded she hadn't even realized the teacher had entered the room.

Aoi and the rest of the class mindlessly paid their respects.

When she looked up her mind went blank. 'Who is that?' She was in disbelief as she listened to the old man up front introduce himself.

"Good morning student, I am Orihara-sensai and I'll be your teacher fr a while." He bowed to the class. "Now how about you all introduce yourselves to me."

The class groaned, it was like the first day of school all over again. Before Orihara-sensei could pull out the roster, a hand shot in the air, catching everyone's attention. "yes?" he answered.

"Excuse me but, what happened to Shamal-sensei?"

The class turned to see who dared ask about the elephant in the room; they caught Sayo putting her hand down, waiting for a reply.

"Ah, well," the substitute had been warned to choose his words carefully. "He is part of an investigation and won't be back until it's complete."

Everyone immediately turned to look at Aoi!

* * *

><p>(u.u*)<p>

* * *

><p><em>RUN!<em>

That was the only thought that consumed her mind as she made a mad dash for Dr. Shamals residence. She noly wanted to apologize.

Earlier that afternoon two cops showed up at her house asking questions about Shamal. Had he ever been inappropriate or made any lewd comments to her in their tutoring sessions? Even though it infuriated her that they would even suggest something like that, she calmly denied anything and asked if the investigation was the cause for his suspension. After they'd confirmed this, she searched for his address and made her way over.

Now she was running to his house, or apartment rather by the address, in the fast approaching night to apologize for all the trouble she's caused.

_'It's all my fault,'_ she panicked as she sped through pouring rain. After she'd found the address she's left in such a hurry that all she had were the clothes on her back and the jacket on her shoulders._ 'If I hadn't even asked for tutoring in the first place,** wah-!'**_ She slipped in a puddle, but instantly sprung back up and continued on her journey.

Finally arriving at his complex, she pounded heavily on his door. "Sensei! Please open the door!" She waited two seconds before she was ready to start poundind again when the door slowly began to open. Shamal slumped on the door frame, taking a swig of a foreign bottle of liquor. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and swooned towards Aoi, trying to figure out who she was.

Not yet realizing he was drunk, she thought he was confused since she must not look like herself, what for being soaking wet and panting.

"Whozat?" he slurred.

_'Oh, Kami! He's drunk!'_ It finally clicked and she blamed herself for this also. _'This is what I drove him to!'_ More tears welled up in her eyes as she bowed deeply. "I'M SO SORRY, DR. SHAMAL! IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR ME..." She choked on her words and apologized repeatedly to Shamal.

He stared at her in silence until she stopped. He let her words sink in as his fuzzy thoughts tried to muster a response. The only response he could think of was to get angry. "Aaaoooiii~~! Itzz you!" He swayed to and fro with wild gesticulations and letting his liquor slosh out of his bottle.

"I gott canned! They think ahm ((I'm)) doing it with you! Nah ah wouldn't... So cute..." He began to mumble incoherently.

He roughly grabbed her shoulders, ignoring her surprised scream. His bottle fell to the ground, cracking, but not breaking. "Why would they do this, Ai? What did you say?!"

Aoi couldn't believe what he'd just asked her, or how he was treating her. **_She_**didn't do anything; and that's exactly what she was tying to explain to him.

He began to shake her and forced her back against the railings. He was still babbling about when a hand struck him across the cheek. It seemed to sober him up a little as his foggy state lifted.

He noted a broken bottle at his feet, a crying kid in his vice grip and a stinging cheek. His eyes widened in a panic.

Aoi shoved him away from her and bolted down the stairs for the first floor of the complex building. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared from his sight. she turned and took off down the street.

Shamal quickly fumbled for his umbrella and shoes. He cleaned up the bottle so that no one would get hurt and ran after Aoi. He hurried down the steps in the same direction she did._ 'Aoi!'_

* * *

><p><em>There's a reason I haven't updated in so long. You see, I live in fl, but I left my writing outline for this story in tx. I didn't have the story memorized, so if I had gone off of memory, the story wouldn't have been enjoyable for anybody. But now I'm back in tx so I can finish this! <em>

_I'm enlisting in the military soon, so I'd like to get this done before I leave._

_As I'm reflecting on this I can't help but realize what a huge mary-sue aoi is. It's kind of annoying But I can't just break her legs or anything to add character; oh well MaYbe my next story will be a shit-ton better than this. I don't think this story is even half done yet, and I don't want to do it like my last story and generalize the events in one final chapter. That's be even more boring!_

_Whatever, in the next chapter things don't get heated, but they sure get wet. Let's take a looksee!_

* * *

><p><em>It's stopped raining and there was a cold chill n the air. Aoi tugged her damp jacket closer to her body. She was walking briskly and wiping snot and tears on her sleeve.<em>

* * *

><p>then someone jumps out of he bushes. Will they be friend or foe? Or both!? (gasp!) DUN DUN DUNNN!<p>

See you next time!

Love,

Madame GiGi


	7. I'm Sorry (pt 2)

_**I'm Sorry (Pt 2)**_

* * *

><p>Blinded by tears, Aoi stumbled trough a less familiar park on the bad side of town. She barley even knew how to get home from where she was.<p>

The rain had stopped, leaving a chill in the air. Aoi tugged her damp jacket closer to her shivering body. She walked quickly and wiped her tears and snot on her sleeve.

She tried to calm her nerves and search for a landmark so that she could find her way home. The sky was dark and the mud was thick; the open area of the park was littered with vendors booths, benches and garbage. Although everything looked fine, she remembered that this was not a safe place to be after dark.

She walked quickly when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped to look behind her and saw nothing but the streetlamps. She walked by an alleyway when someone cleared their throat. Her already pounding heart stopped.

The silhouette of a man stepped out of the alley . "Excuse me, miss," he began with a strange accent. Although he didn't seem dangerous, she new better than to get too close.

"Um... Yes?" Se replied cautiously.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but do you know how I would get back to the main street?"

"Oh, that's OK, " she tried to smile, but kept her distance. He took a step toward her and she angled her body to get away in case he tried anything. She pointed him in the direction he needed to go and he thanked her before walking past her. She set off for home, but didn't get very far before a large set of hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her flush against his body.

* * *

><p>Shamal had been patrolling the patrolling the other side of the park, searching frantically for Aoi.<p>

He kept replaying the events in his head.

He clearly remembers getting suspended from his job earlier that day, and then coming home to the police destroying his apartment looking for evidence. The wound up taking his computer. While he was cleaning up their mess, he found a bottle of whiskey and began to drink. After that, is when things start tot get fuzzy.

He passed out and awoke to heavy pounding on his front door and someone screaming his name. Aoi Tanaka was standing on his doorstep, saying something and crying. He wasn't sure why the cops thought something crazy was going o between them, not that he wouldn't, she was totally adorable. He's not sure what he said or did, but it must've been terrible because Aoi slapped him.

"Tch!" Shamal sucked his teeth in shame as he remembered what happened after that. What led to his current situation. "Aoi~!" She shouted and ran through the wet park.

Suddenly a distant scream caught his attention. He dashed across the park in the direction of the voice. "Aoi!" He yelled in a gruff voice, pumping his arms at his sides.

"Aaah! Shamal-sensei! Help-" Her voice was cut off, scaring him even more.

_'She's in trouble and she needs my help~!'_

* * *

><p>Aoi tried to wrestle with the man above, but he was three times her size. She cried and begged his to leave her alone. He pulled out a switch blade and she went pale and still. "HELP!"<p>

Her attacker swore at her and told her to 'shut up'. He punched in the face and knocked her unconscious. He tucked his blade back into his pocket and began working on her jacket.

"HEY!" Shamal was coming at the man at an incredible speed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING,_ PEZZOVANTE?!" _

They both hit the cement with loud grunts. They didn't waste any time and scrambled to their feet. Shamal swung at the slightly larger man, barley nicking his chin. He swung back and nailed Shamal in the ribs. The doctor stumbled but made a quick comeback.

Shamal made another swing for his face, but the larger an caught his wrist and bent it backwards, spraining his wrist. Shamals knees bent, almost succumb to the pain. The assailant pulled out his switch blade and an evil smile played his face.

Shamal then had a small epiphany of sorts. 'I am a trained assassin for the Italian mob.' He rebounded and grabbed the mans knifed hand, twisting it behind his back, putting his own weapon to his spine. He let go of Shamals other hand in surprise.

"Make a move and I'll kill you," Shamal said breathlessly into his ear. His attacker was completely still. "you ay not know this, but you are a despicable creature. and for your ill intentions towards this young lady, i'm going to punish you. Possibly castrate you." The man began to tremble. The man began to tremble. Shamal reached into his back pocket and pulled out a mosquito capsule. It was all over for him.

* * *

><p>Shamal gathered Aoi's body in his arms and headed home.<p>

Arriving at his complex, he went to the office and rang the bell. Moments later, the elderly woman came downstairs and opened her door. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Aoi, looking between her and Shamal repeatedly.

"She was attacked, " he explained, confirming her suspicions. Her eyes began to water as he continues. "I just need you give her a change of clothes, I can dress her wounds if she has any."

She nodded and retrieved the clothes. She followed him up to his room to take care of her. He laid he in his bed and left, closing the door behind him.

He went to find his box of student info cards to search for her emergency contact. Finding her hers, he dialed for her father. The phone rang and rang but there was no success. He tried several more times before deciding to just leave a message.

_"Please leave a message after the beep." **Beeep!**_

"Hello, this is Dr. Shamal, I'm calling about your daughter..."

* * *

><p>Stranger danger kids, rember that. Ugh, felt so sketchy typing that scene in the park. I swear I watch too much law and order.<p>

At one point I wanted the dude to call her 'stupid', because it kind of was. If your on the bad side of the tracks and someone comes out of an alleyway to ask for directions, pretend you don't know and get the hell out of dodge. Lest you find yourself sold into the slave trade by Russian gangsters... I gotta stop watching so much law and order.

Anyway, shoutout to Romeo to Cinderella for reviewing! I'd wanted to continue this story but couldn't due to problems explained in the last chapter.


End file.
